If You're Not The One
by FlyofDragon
Summary: Jack is thinking about Angela. Angela is thinking about Jack. Post ‘The Girl with The Curl’, ‘Aliens in a Spaceship: Buried Alive’, and ‘The Headless Witch in the Woods’ episodes. Kind of mixes all three. HA. Mostly pure angsty fluff.


**If You're Not The One**

**A/N: Yes, yet another song fic, inspired by a song I heard on the way home…Jeez I'm sucker for songs that just sort of come from the story line…**

**Summary: Jack is thinking about Angela. Angela is thinking about Jack. Post 'The Girl with The Curl', 'Aliens in a Spaceship: Buried Alive', and 'The Headless Witch in the Woods' episodes. Kind of mixes all three. HA. Mostly pure angsty fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Song is Daniel Bedingfield's, not mine.**

* * *

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

Dr. Jack Hodgins sat at his microscopes and sighed for the fourth time in four minutes. They weren't "just friends" and they never would be "just friends". He always felt happy to come into work, not just because he got to play with dirt and bugs all day, but because she was there. The one who had the hardest job of them all. The one who gave people their faces back. When she stayed over at his house last night she had insisted that the only reason she wanted to sleep in his bed with him, was because seeing the ghost, or rather, the 'reflection', had scared her. He had woken up and their hands were joined together, like it was meant to be. _To be or not to be,_ Jack thought. _That is the question. But the answer is still unknown to her._ How could he even stand if he wasn't meant to be with Angela? He sighed again, but for a different reason. He had hit a dead end with wood splinters. He shook his head and remembered when Angela talked him through his thoughts when Booth needed to know where Sarah Koskoff had been kept. He imagined Angela talking to him now, and it hit him. The wood wasn't on his list of trees, because it had been extinct since the 1800s. He pulled up his list of extinct species and found it. He printed of the results page and went down the platform stairs. He paused at Angela's office door and looked at her. Her loose dark hair was falling over her face as she sketched…whatever it was that she was sketching. He smiled a rare smile and continued on his way to Brennan's office.

_I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Angela glanced up from her sketch pad, just in time to see Jack turn and walk away. She sighed. Why couldn't she tell him? He was always there for her and she for him. After he had escaped the hospital, she took him home with her. He was scared and needed someone to be with. The image in the video had scared her, so she went home with Jack. They were always saving each other, just like Booth and Brennan and weren't they clearly in love? Angela sighed again. Why did she say that they could only be friends? Why couldn't she see it? She was good at seeing who her friends were in love with, but why not herself? Angela looked down at her sketchpad. _How did I manage to draw that?_ thought Angela. _That happened weeks ago!_ She had drawn herself happily swinging and Jack standing on the swing next to her. He was looking down at her and he had the all the love in the world shining in his eyes. That love was reflected in her eyes. All of it was.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

A knock on the door broke Angela from her thoughts. She looked up to see Jack leaning against the doorframe. She smiled.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey," he replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Angela nodded. "Pull up a chair." Jack sat down and looked at Angela and Angela looked back at him. They were having a sort of staring contest, before Jack's voice broke it.

"Ange…" he said. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," answered Angela. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." Angela stared at him, eyes wide. "Angela, is there an 'us'?"

"Jack…" she started. "I don't know. It doesn't seem right."

"Why not?" he questioned. "We've been on an actual date, we've stayed at each other's places, we're great friends, so why can't we be more?"

"That's exactly why Jack! We're such great friends, that if it didn't work, it would be too awkward and I don't think either of us could handle that."

"Okay," said Jack. Then he stood up and turned to leave. At her door he turned around. "I'm going home now. If you change your mind, you have my number." Then he left.

Angela looked at her sketchpad, once again, before standing up and heading to her best friend's office. She knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Brenn?" she said. Brennan looked up from her desk. "I'm going home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," replied Brennan. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. See ya."

"'Bye Ange."

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Angela blindly drove home and opened the door of her apartment. She kicked off her shoes, closed the door and flung herself on her bed. She started crying bitter tears, as one name bounced around in her head. Her face was pressed on the pillow that she didn't usually use. She inhaled and a familiar scent was registered in her mind. It was Jack's scent. And it was still on her pillow.

When Jack reached home, he realised he'd forgotten to tell Zach. _Oh well,_ he thought. _He can call when he wants to come home._ He walked into the living room and flopped on the couch. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Angela? It was torturing him. _Unrequited love,_ he said to himself. _Am I cursed with it?_ He wasn't just thinking about dating Angela, every minute of every day he thought of Angela marrying him, and having kids with her, and restarting the Hodgins family. Just then the phone rang. Taking a glance at the clock, he suspected it was Zach calling for a ride.

"Hodgins," he answered. What was said next was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Jack, do you know where Angela is?" asked Brennan, frantically.

"What?"

"She's not answering either of her phones."

"Oh, god."

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

Angela was lying on her bed breathing softly. She had fallen asleep and was completely unaware that her phones had been ringing non-stop. She did wake up at the fourth buzz on her apartment phone.

"Angela?" she heard. "Angela, let me up!" Sighing heavily, she reached over and pressed the button. Moments later, she heard a knock on the door. Reluctantly, she got up from her bed and opened the door.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh my god, Ange. You had me so worried. Thank god you're okay."

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Jack pulled Angela into a hug and held on tight.

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked. "You look like you thought I was kidnapped or something."

"I sure as hell thought so," he replied. "Brennan called me 30 minutes ago, saying that you weren't answering either of your phones. I tried calling and you didn't pick up. Oh god Ange, you had me so worried."

"I just fell asleep and I guess I didn't hear the phone." She pulled her friend closer and she felt him tense up. Not a second later, he loosened up and hugged Angela tighter.

"Ange?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"Can we stay like this?"

"What, locked in a hug?" she questioned. "I don't know."

'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

"No, I mean together," replied Jack.

"Jack…" Angela started. "I don't know." She pulled away to look at him. "It doesn't seem right."

"What doesn't?"

"'Us'. It just doesn't seem right for there to be an 'us', but I love you so much." Her brown eyes melted like chocolate under the gaze of his blue ones.

"You love me?"

"Yes Jack. I love you so much, I couldn't even draw it if I tried."

"I love you too Angela Montenegro." Jack leaned into her and kissed her. At first it was soft, but Angela responded and it quickly became more passionate. Unfortunately for them, oxygen is required to live and they had to break apart. Brennan chose that moment to come bursting through the door with Booth.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_

Booth had his gun drawn, but immediately lowered it.

"Oh thank god," said Brennan, between breaths. "You're okay."

"Yeah, Jack told me the story," replied Angela. "Sorry for freaking you guys out."

"Yeah, we'll get over it. Eventually," said Booth. "We'll just go and let you two get back to what you were doing." Booth and Brennan turned to leave, but Booth turned back around. "Oh, and Angela? You might want to stop by Bones' place tomorrow."

"Um, okay. Why?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Booth convinced me to go to dinner tomorrow, but I am perfectly capable of dressing myself for dinner," said Brennan. Then she and Booth really did leave.

"Now…" said Jack. "Where were we?" Angela leaned in a little.

"Right about here," she said, still leaning in until their lips met.

**

* * *

A/N: Hooray! Another song fic, and another fluffy oneshot. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
